


The Beginning, the Continuation

by InkuisitivSkins



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Post-Series, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/pseuds/InkuisitivSkins
Summary: LivMiles Week 2017 Day 2 - Past/FutureA nervous and uneasy start somehow leads to the deepest form of love and companionship they could ever hope to ask for.





	The Beginning, the Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of LivMiles week is here <3 This is another fic I felt very _meh_ on, but I still liked it more than the Day 1 one, and I do believe I'll like tomorrows even more. Despite having a hard past few weeks, I've really been enjoying the stuff I've done for this week, and I LOVE reading everyone else's submissions! 
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy.

He stepped up to the door, the tapping of his boots the only sound that echoed in the emptiness of the fort halls. He had been instructed by the soldiers who drove him north to unpack his things  _ before _ reporting in, since the general would have him immediately get to work once he did so, not allowing him any time to settle in before lights out that night. 

He was greeted at the fort by a colonel and his own assistant, and the other two men brought Miles inside Briggs. Briefly, they told him where everything was, not having the time to actually, physically, show him around. The colonel told him he would get used to the layout of things very quickly, especially given what all the general would have him doing. They chuckled to themselves upon mentioning that if Miles did not know what sleep deprivation was, it would soon become the only reality he knew. 

The newly-promoted major had not been sure if they were joking or not.

He breathed in slowly through his nose, exhaling through parted lips with equal speed, attempting to calm his nerves. Being stationed in a new area with all new peers and higher-ups was already difficult, plus the fact remained that he was now in one of the most dangerous military fortifications in Amestris, with possibly the strictest commander the country has ever witnessed. 

He would always remind himself that, while Briggs  _ was _ dangerous, it was no more so than anywhere else in Amestris when you had his red eyes. 

He reflected upon it has he had made his way to her office; he would admit that while the rumors and whisperings about the female commander frightened him, as they would any soldier, he also heard that she was possibly one of the most open-minded officers in the military. Men of all different races and backgrounds were under her rule; what surprised him most was the fact that there were even men of Drachman heritage there, even though the border was always having conflicts with their northern neighbor. He knew that there were no Ishvalans at the fort, however, since most of those of his blood had fled the military once the small conflicts had begun. While all-out warfare had not broken out in Ishval, he knew the prejudice against him in this field was now stronger than ever. 

Perhaps, in this arctic wasteland, he would find the most peace he had ever been allowed. While it was a pleasant thought, he did not keep his hopes up. Just being under a commander who saw past the blood of his ancestors was good enough for him.

But, even that still remained to be seen.

He knocked on the door softly, immediately answered by a harsh, “Who is it?”

“Major Miles, sir,” the Ishvalan replied, steadying his voice. He had been informed that she preferred _ sir _ to  _ ma’am _ ; why, he was not sure-- but he wasn’t going to question it. 

The reply that came from within was a short huff of an affirmative, “Come in.”

Stepping inside, he attempted to feign respectful confidence. He entered, shutting the door behind him and snapping his new commander a salute, “Reporting for duty, sir. I’m glad to finally meet you.”

The woman turned her attention from some papers on her desk up to him. She was on the smaller side, her blonde hair long and curled, the regality of her appearance not very characteristic of a military officer-- yet her cold gaze instantly confirmed everything the other soldiers had said about her. 

“Ass-kissing will get you nowhere in Briggs, Major,” her frown did not waver. “And I can practically smell your fear. I’d advise that you toughen up quickly, otherwise you’re not going to survive here for long.”

He waited until she returned his salute to drop his own, “I apologize, sir. I’ve become wary of meeting new soldiers, given the issues going on with Ishvalans right now…”

“I assure you, Major, the things you’ll be worrying about here will have nothing to do with that,” she stood suddenly, gathering some papers and a clipboard. 

“Permission to ask why, General?” Miles asked, watching her.

“The entirety of Fort Briggs is made of misfits, I’m even one myself. You’re an Ishvalan man who still finds it in himself to remain in the Amestrian military despite the current, daily conflicts-- as long as the prowess you demonstrated on your academic records and the recommendations given by your past superiors reigns true, then I do believe that you’ll thrive here,” she clipped the papers into the clipboard, retrieving a pen as she rounded her desk to meet him. 

“Though, I’ll have you know, I only judge men after I see them with my own eyes-- and so far, I can tell your confidence is dangerously below the bar we like to set here,” she shoved the clipboard into his chest, catching him by surprise. He, however, still successfully took it from her without fumbling. 

“I know you’ve just arrived, but I think a nice little test of your character will be shown in how you conduct yourself during your first inspection. You do know that in forts like mine, the commander’s adjutant also serves lieutenant duties, such as accompanying me as my right hand during drills and the like.”

“Yes, sir,” Miles replied dutifully. 

Olivier finally flashed him a smile, though there was no kindness in it, “Good. Let’s see if you can salvage my first impression of you.”

He had heard that she was infamous for her cruelty and harsh way of rule, and while Miles had braced himself for such even before he had set foot in the north, being in her presence and witnessing it himself had him struggling in swallowing the nervous lump in his throat as he accompanied his new commander up to the freezing roof of the fort. 

  
  


The queen sat upon the highest point of her steel castle, silent. People often asked her what she did when up topside, since, in all honesty, there wasn’t much to look at. The view was beautiful during both day and night, with a snowy blanket draped over all the eye could see. Around the fort and in the distance to the north, dark mountains broke through the sheet, yet even they failed to disrupt the gentle, cool colors of the surrounding scenery. Despite the lure of the view, soldiers stationed there often grew used to it; so that naturally was not the reason the roof was her favorite place to rest.

It only worked if no one else was nearby, so the still of the night was the prime time for her to come and sit. She enjoyed the silence on still, weatherless nights-- looking out unto the wide expanse of snow, void of civilization, she was allowed to fully delve into her own mind, alone with her thoughts. 

On this night, Olivier sat near the edge of the roof, where the steel metal of the wall dropped off, leaving nothing between her and the snow below; hundreds upon hundreds of feet of nothing. One leg dangled off the side of the wall, gently swinging freely, as the knee of her other leg was drawn up to her chest, allowing her chin to rest on it as her arms wrapped loosely around her shin. 

She moved her hand slightly, and a glint of light caught her attention, taking it from the dark nature before her. Calmly, she lifted her hand, seeing the source of the moonlight’s sudden reflection. 

This night in particular was not very cold, since spring was now transitioning into summer, so she had forgone her gloves. This resulted in one of the rare occasions she wore her ring as it was meant to be worn, rather than on a concealed necklace. 

She felt a gentle smile involuntarily appear on her face as she gazed down at it. Olivier had always felt guilty having to hide it beneath her uniform while Miles was able to wear his publicly-- she had offered to be the one to keep it completely secret, while he was able to say he was married to  _ someone _ . He wore his ring whenever there was no need for gloves, and when asked, he would always say he was married to a woman of another race-- yet, he never revealed her name, or occupation, or any other information that would give their secret away, resulting in the military fraternization laws finally catching up to them after years of friendship, courting, and togetherness. 

Finally, now with Grumman as Fuhrer, she was also able to wear hers whenever she did not have her gloves. While they were not showy about their relationship, at least they were finally not required to hide it for the safety of them both.

Even such, it would not have mattered much anyway. With Miles now in Ishval, they only had a few rare opportunities to act like a married couple. They were constantly exchanging letters, and even on occasion, a visit was made by one of them to the other, yet Olivier could not shake the emptiness she felt after he left to go follow his lifelong dream of restoration. 

Still, she knew it was what was best for him. While the sadness and longing was there in each of his letters, Olivier also explicitly noticed his pure happiness and excitement. She could only imagine how dangerous and frightening it must have been for him as a serviceman in the military for so many long, perilous years, and she was happy it had all paid off, and he was now in a position where he could wholeheartedly help his people; no longer working in the shadows of a corrupted and tainted regime. 

She, personally, had never felt such a deep loneliness before-- he had been by her side for so long, keeping her calm, giving her warm company to always return to on days she felt like giving up, being her best friend. He had become her home. 

She sighed gently; melancholy, but content. As she studied the simple, powerful ring he had given her, she was reminded of how he loved her. She would always be at Fort Briggs, waiting for the day they could reunite once again, even if for a short while. She had assured both herself and him that, no matter how long they continued on their separate paths in life, their roads would always meet again, and just as he had been  _ her person _ , she vowed to him that, on her life, she would always give him a home to return to. 

Just as he had always done for her. 


End file.
